Sensación Misteriosa
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Ellos compartían una sensación que les hacia atesorar el silencio entre ambos, sensación que les impulsaba a mirar al otro disimuladamente ignorando su lectura, sensación que les hacia sentir un vacío al leer y percatarse de que el otro no estaba allí como acostumbraban, no lo sabían pero con el tiempo ambos descubrirían el significado de esa sensación misteriosa.


_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este primer One-Shot de BNHA del año 2019. Espero que todos hayan tenido felices fiestas que hayan engordado mucho con las comidas festivas de sus hogares, y para comenzar traigo un fic de IzukuxReiko, no sé si suena mejor Izuko o Reiku pero eso da igual. Estoy casi 90% seguro de que de este curioso Ship no habrá más de 10 fics algún día, por lo tanto por lo menos voy a hacer mi aporte con esta historia que me vino a la mente de la nada, quizás por influencias fantasmales XD. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **One Shot: Sensación Misteriosa**_

Los muy sutiles rayos del alba se asomaron por la ventana del joven chico de cabellos verdes que a causa de la luz del sol en sus ojos se comenzó a despertar con algo de dificultad. Se recompuso tallándose un ojo mientras bostezaba y veía la hora mostrada en su despertador de All Might: 5:30 am.

Consideró seriamente la idea de volver a conciliar el sueño por lo menos 10 minutos más con la ingenua idea de que solo duraría ese tiempo, pero al final se decidió por levantarse de la cama e ir al baño a cepillarse los dientes y refregarse la cara con agua para despertarse más.

Al estar más activo, buscó su ropa de entrenamiento para ponérsela con calma, algo sencillo como un pantalón deportivo negro y una sudadera deportiva verde oscuro con capucha.

Luego salió de su habitación con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigos que a esa hora seguían dormidos. A paso ligero y sigiloso cual sombra fantasmal salió de la residencia para comenzar a trotar en dirección a la playa Dagobah donde ejecutó su usual rutina mañanera para mantenerse en forma.

Ya una vez terminado sus ejercicios, ya habían transcurrido 30 minutos y estaba más en evidencia el claro amanecer que atestiguaba el joven Izuku en su tercer año en Yuuei que caminaba de regreso a los dormitorios.

Pero algo curioso captó su atención, de camino pudo ver a alguien que reconocía a simple vista, observó como la chica llamada Reiko Yanagi de la clase B se plantaba en frente de una biblioteca pública, ella llevaba un pantalón azul, zapatillas negras una camisa negra sin mangas y una bufanda gris.

 **-¿Yanagi-san?, qué estará haciendo en la biblioteca a esta hora, que yo recuerde no abren hasta más tarde-** , decía Izuku para sí mismo viendo a la chica de cabellera grisácea y rostro inexpresivo.

Yanagi parecía buscar algo en sus bolsillos por unos minutos y después parecía que se había rendido y miró directamente a la entrada de la biblioteca para usar su Quirk Poltergeist para cubrirla con un aura violeta, provocando que comience a sacudirse sonoramente para que luego las puertas se abrieran hacia adentro bruscamente.

Yanagi con toda la calma del mundo entra cerrando las puertas detrás de si ignorando el hecho de que el joven héroe estaba incrédulo al haber visto la entrada forzosa de su compañera a un lugar público, ¡eso era ilegal!.

Su sentido de lo correcto le decía a gritos que notificara lo que vio a la policía pero una parte de si sabía que Yanagi tendría sus razones por las cuales entró al lugar. Con eso en mente se planteó el objetivo de averiguarlo directamente de ella y se encaminó a la biblioteca para tragar en seco algo nervioso y luego abrir las puertas con sigilo para adentrarse.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver el tamaño de la biblioteca, de diseño clásico y a la vez hecho de materiales de notable calidad. Había varios estantes de numerosos libros que alcanzaban una altura de 4 metros, había numerosas mesas disponibles para los visitantes del lugar y por supuesto en medio estaba la recepción de forma circular donde normalmente estaría aquella persona de la tercera edad que te ayudaría a encontrar el libro que buscas.

No es como si el peliverde nunca hubiera entrado a una biblioteca, es solo que el diseño del interior y la majestuosidad de ver tanto material literario e informativo junto le había volado la cabeza. De cualquier manera sacudió la cabeza para despejar por el momento esos pensamientos, tenía una misión que cumplir:

Primero encontrar a Yanagi. Segundo preguntarle sus motivos para entrar ilegalmente. Tercero… la verdad no tenía un plan para después pero ya se las ingeniaría sobre la marcha.

Con algo de tensión se adentró en el lugar revisando por los distintos pasillos en busca de su compañera de clases. El lugar era realmente grande y eso no ayudaba, pero de cualquier manera no se rendiría con tanta facilidad.

Se adentró en uno de los amplios pasillos mientras pasaba su mirada entre los gruesos libros que eran visibles en los estantes repletos de sus semejantes. Estaba tan distraído que no observó como un libro salía de su lugar con un aura violeta rodeándole para comenzar a levitar y por accidente chocar contra la cara del peliverde.

- **Auch, e-eso dolió un poco-** , dijo él sobándose un poco la nariz para luego percatarse del libro volador que tenía al frente, el cual simplemente comenzó a levitar lejos de Izuku que no vio de otra que seguirlo, quizás de esa manera encontraría a su compañera.

Siguió caminando detrás del libro que mantenía su velocidad y en vez de una búsqueda parecía un recorrido, pues el libro le había estado llevando del primero al segundo piso y por las distintas secciones disponibles: Acción, Romance, Aventura, Horror, Tragedia, Clásicos, Psicológicos, Historia, Comedia, entre un gran Etc hasta que al final llegaron a la sección Sobrenatural.

Allí había pequeñas telarañas en las esquinas de los libreros que eran notablemente más viejos que los demás y estaban más desgastados, quizás porque esta zona fuera más antigua que las demás y recibía menos cuidado.

Izuku estaba algo temeroso y alerta a lo que pudiera suceder en cualquier momento, le asustaba un poco el sepulcral silencio del lugar y como la sensación de incomodidad crecía a medida que se adentraba más entre los pasillos.

Finalmente salió del pasillo de estanterías para encontrar a la chica que había estado buscando. Yanagi estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lugar que también estaba desgastada y vieja pero eso parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

El libro que había estado guiando a Izuku, comenzó a levitar en dirección a Yanagi mientras que otros muchos alrededor del joven hacían lo mismo para colocarse a los laterales de la chica que ya tenía un grueso libro de cubierta negra en sus manos como instrumento de lectura, ocupando su absoluta atención ignorando la presencia de Izuku que le veía con interés.

Izuku se quedó en silencio apreciando la escena ante sus ojos, nunca en los años que llevaba conociendo a la chica de la clase B la había visto sonreír mínimamente, siempre parecía inexpresiva, tranquila e inalterable, pero ahora ante sus ojos y en medio de varios libros de lo que presumía que eran libros sobrenaturales… ella estaba sonriendo.

El chico no tenía palabras para describir tal milagro, era más fácil ver a Yui sonriendo que Yanagi y aun así ella estaba sonriendo en esos momentos teniendo sus ojos como testigos. Ahora la pequeña idea de que ella sonreía así seguido cuando leía abarcó la mente del joven, tan solo pensó que se vería más bonita si sonriera con la misma calma con la cual estaba leyendo su libro.

Al percatarse de sus pensamientos sacudió la cabeza nervioso y luego algo inseguro comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la peligris, debía saber sus motivos para irrumpir en la biblioteca, seguramente debía tener un buen motivo, no se veía como la clase de chica que haría algo malo sin una buena razón.

 **-D-Disculpa, Yanagi-san-** , dijo Izuku con algo de nervios acercándose a Yanagi que despertó de su pequeño mundo para borrar su sonrisa y volver a su usual inexpresividad y girarse a ver al peliverde de la clase A que toda la escuela conocía.

 **-Midoriya… ¿qué haces aquí?-** , preguntó Yanagi tranquilamente y clavando su mirada en el chico que se puso aún más nervioso.

 **-P-Pues eso es lo que te iba a preguntar a ti, e-es que te vi abriendo las puertas con tu Quirk y pienso que eso es, t-tu sabes… ilegal-** , respondió el chico desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Creo que estás malentendiendo las cosas-** , dijo Yanagi con completa calma al entender la confusión.

 **-¿Eh?-** , preguntó Izuku mirándole intrigado.

 **-Esta biblioteca es de mis padres, la razón por la que abrí las puertas con mi Quirk fue a causa de que olvidé las llaves en mi casa-** , explicó la chica con completa calma.

 **-¡Oh, l-lo lamento!-** , exclamó el peliverde arrepentido mientras que hacia una reverencia para terminar mirando al suelo. **–¡N-No debí haber pensado así de ti, lo siento mucho!-** , se disculpaba él genuinamente apenado por haber pensado que su compañera sería capaz de hacer algo malo.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Midoriya, yo también sospecharía si viera a alguien hacer lo mismo-** , dijo Yanagi sacudiendo un poco su mano derecha para calmar al chico que levantó la cabeza para verle. **–Además, viniste aquí a confirmarlo directamente conmigo en vez de notificar a las autoridades, eso significa que al menos confiaste en mí un poco-** , agregó con calma y el chico se recompuso algo nervioso.

 **-A-Aun así sospeché de ti aunque sea un poco, no me sentiría tranquilo a menos que pueda enmendar mi equivocación-** , dijo sonriendo algo apenado viendo a Yanagi. **–M-Me gustaría que me dijeras qué podría hacer yo para compensártelo-** , agregó amablemente y Yanagi solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-No hace falta Midoriya, fue solo un malentendido-** , dijo Yanagi inexpresiva no queriendo ocupar más el tiempo del chico.

 **-P-Por favor, insisto-** , decía él con una mirada determinada que se clavó en la chica, la cual se quedó en silencio y se llevó un dedo al mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-Está bien, tendrás que leer conmigo-** , respondió Yanagi volviendo a mirar a Izuku que se sorprendió un poco por su petición.

 **-¿S-Solo eso?, ¿no prefieres que te compre algo o darme algún castigo?-** , preguntó Izuku algo desconcertado, quizás porque se había acostumbrado a los castigos que le daban Kaminari, Sero y Mineta cuando perdía en algún videojuego.

Yanagi por su parte negó con la cabeza con tranquilidad. **-No hace falta, aunque no lo creas eso es más que suficiente-** , dijo Yanagi cerrando los ojos y volviendo su vista al libro que tenía en sus manos.

Izuku no tenía nada más que decir y solo aceptó. **-S-Supongo que está bien, ¿no te molesta si leo alguno de estos?-** , preguntó él refiriéndose a las pilas de libros sobrenaturales que Yanagi había traído con su Quirk.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a su lectura.

Izuku por su parte estaba algo incómodo por el silencio pero lo ignoró y tomó el primer libro que vio que era de cubierta blanca y se sentó del otro lado de la mesa quedando al frente de Yanagi para luego comenzar a leer el libro de título: _"Efectos Paranormales"_.

Dicho libro ilustraba y explicaba los distintos efectos sobrenaturales de los cuales se conocía más en la sociedad además de datos recogidos de investigaciones de fanáticos y casos que parecían tener explicaciones sobrenaturales. Ciertamente Izuku no creía completamente en lo sobrenatural, simplemente era muy asustadizo, pero de cualquier manera leyó con curiosidad lo esencial.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ninguno decía palabra alguna, solo eran ellos dos encerrados en su lectura en un cómodo silencio que solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas al cambiar de página.

 **-Una pregunta, Yanagi-san-** , dijo Izuku despegando la mirada de su libro para girarse a ver a su compañera, la cual dejó su lectura y se giró a ver al peliverde. **-¿Exactamente por qué es que se cree que los fantasmas son malos?-** , preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

 **-Pues eso se debe más que nada a la creencia que aquellas cosas desconocidas como lo pueden ser los fantasmas son malas, en relación a que estos están ya muertos y por lo tanto lejanos a la vida se toma con malos ojos a su existencia de ser reales-** , respondió la chica con calma.

 **-¿Tú crees en los fantasmas, Yanagi-san?-** , preguntó Izuku con intriga, aunque en realidad suponía que sí.

 **-En realidad la parte de creer o no, es circunstancial, pues desde pequeña me he visto rodeada de libros y entre ellos los que más llamaban mi atención eran los sobrenaturales, por ello he obtenido cierto apego que fue respaldado por la naturaleza de mi Quirk-** , dijo ella con serenidad recordando el momento en que manifestó por primera vez su Quirk.

 **-Ya veo, en realidad fuera de sí creer o no, me parece interesante los temas que trata este libro, es casi como leer sobre hechos mitológicos o epopeyas griegas, con la diferencia de que abarca todo un género con su consistencia y diversidad literaria así como distintas interpretaciones de sus simbolismos-** , dijo Izuku mirando la cubierta de su libro con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-¿Tú crees en lo sobrenatural, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Yanagi con curiosidad no mostrada en su apacible rostro, causando que el chico se girara a verle con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-E-En realidad yo me guío más por el pensamiento lógico y me es difícil creer en ello, p-pero aun así cuando es de noche puedo creerme cualquier cosa y me asusto fácilmente a pesar de que estoy consciente de que no es real-** , respondió Izuku rascándose una mejilla algo apenado.

 **-Entiendo-** , dijo Yanagi para luego volver su vista a su libro.

Izuku se quedó en silencio viéndola esperando poder volver a apreciar su sonrisa, pero no sucedió y solo pudo pensar que se debía a su presencia, quizás se sentía incomoda y si se fuera la podría dejar en paz.

 **-C-Creo que ya debo irme Yanagi-san, no quiero molestarte en tu lectura-** , dijo Izuku levantándose de su asiento captando la atención de Yanagi que dejó rápidamente su libro para verle.

 **-No es necesario que te vayas Midoriya, si quieres puedes quedarte más tiempo-** , decía ella con tranquilidad a pesar de que internamente sintiera una leve incomodidad.

 **-En ese caso puedo venir más tarde, claro si te parece bien-** , decía el peliverde con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa.

Yanagi agachó la cabeza y asintió aceptando, causado que Izuku sonriera alegre.

 **-En ese caso nos vemos más tarde-** , se despidió para luego alejarse del lugar dejando sola a la chica que se mantenía viendo su regazo. Segundos después el chico vuelve a acercarse captando la atención de ella. **–E-Es algo vergonzoso, ¿podrías mostrarme la salida?, es que tuve que seguir un libro para llegar hasta aquí-** , pidió él y la peligris asintió con la cabeza y usó su Quirk para que el libro blanco que estaba leyendo Izuku comenzara a levitar con un aura violeta.

 **-Puedes llevártelo si quieres, de todos modos más tarde puedes regresarlo-** , dijo Reiko con tranquilidad viendo a Izuku para luego hacer que el libro comenzara a viajar hacia la salida, Izuku agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa y luego siguió al libro que lo llevó hasta la entrada, donde una vez allí tomó el libro y con él se encaminó hacia los dormitorios.

Yanagi por su parte se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar manteniendo su libro cerrado. Por unos momentos solo tenía en la mente esa extraña sensación en su interior cuando estuvo con el chico y luego la sensación de vacío cuando se fue, no quiso pensar mucho en eso y con leve dificultad volvió a poner su atención en su lectura.

* * *

Luego de ese momento trascurrieron dos semanas en las cuales Izuku había tomado el habito de luego de hacer su rutina pasar por la biblioteca para encontrarse con Yanagi y ambos leer en conjunto.

Resultaba tranquilizante para el joven tomarse el gusto de leer tranquilamente en compañía de su compañera. No conversaban tanto como quisiera pero siempre que hacia una pregunta ella se la respondía lo mejor posible, haciendo que pueda comprender más fácilmente los temas de los libros que leía.

Al final se había acostumbrado a la inexpresividad de Yanagi y podía suponer su estado de ánimo con algunos sutiles gestos que ella hacía. Claro que él hizo uso de su minuciosa observación con la cual evaluaba Quirks o estrategias, la diferencia radicaba en que Yanagi estaba más que consciente de la intensa mirada del chico clavaba en ella y eso no ayudaba a que se concentrara en su lectura, a causa de esa extraña cálida sensación que le incomodaba aunque no lo mostrara en su rostro apacible.

 **-Bueno, supongo que es todo por ahora-** , dijo Izuku con un suspiro cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo para luego levantarse de su asiento.

 **-¿Ya te vas?-** , preguntó Yanagi levantando la mirada hacia el chico.

 **-Sí, debo llegar temprano a los dormitorios para preparar las cosas de las clases de hoy-** , respondió el chico con tranquilidad mientras que acomodaba su mochila detrás de su espalda, la había comenzado a traer para llevarse un libro sin tener que sostenerlo en sus manos por todo el recorrido a Yuuei.

 **-No pude darte mi opinión sobre este libro que me mostraste-** , dijo Yanagi bajando la mirada algo decepcionada aunque su expresión no lo demostrara.

 **-No te preocupes, quizás en el almuerzo puedas decirme que te pareció-** , contestó el peliverde con amabilidad y la chica levantó su mirada hacia él.

 **-¿Estaría bien si comemos juntos en las escaleras?, allí podría contarte lo que pienso-** , propuso la chica con tranquilidad y él por su parte no vio problemas.

 **-Claro, entonces nos vemos en la escuela, Yanagi-san-** , se despidió el chico con una sonrisa y con un ademán de su mano para luego irse en dirección a la salida, ya conocía lo suficiente la biblioteca como para no perderse.

Yanagi levantó un poco una mano en despedida al chico que ya había dejado el lugar, se quedó en silencio mirando por donde se había ido y nuevamente sintió esa tortuosa sensación de vacío de cuando él se iba de su lado. Había estado leyendo varios libros buscando un significado para lo que sentía, pero sin embargo no encontró las respuestas que buscaba, por lo cual solo vio una solución posible.

Si esa sensación solo ocurría cuando no estaba junto a él, entonces se concentraría en estar la mayor parte del tiempo con él en lo posible. Esa idea en un principio la vio ridícula pero con el pasar del tiempo le fue agradando la cálida sensación de estar junto a Izuku, hasta el punto en que leer no era lo mismo sin que estuviera él del otro lado de la mesa.

Bajó la cabeza suspirando sin comprender que es lo que le estaba sucediendo con el chico de pecosas mejillas. Ahora no había día en que él no pasara por su mente, sus preguntas genuinamente interesadas se habían vuelto una necesidad para ella que estaba más que complacida de responderle con el conocimiento que tiene, causando que él le diera algún cumplido y ella aunque no lo demostrara se sentía feliz.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y se giró a ver el libro que reposaba en sus manos. Aún tenía tiempo antes de que tuviera que ir a los dormitorios de su clase para prepararse a ir a la academia, podría leer un poco más pero la idea no le agradó del todo por el silencio y la soledad que ahora predominaba por la ausencia de Izuku.

Negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie mientras que con su Quirk devolvía todos los libros a sus respectivos lugares. Antes amaba la soledad para leer pero ahora le desagradaba, todo a causa del chico que había entrado a la biblioteca hace dos semanas.

 **-Vas a tener que tomar la responsabilidad, Midoriya-** , dijo Yanagi con un muy leve sonrojo en su inexpresivo rostro mientras se dirigía a la salida con el libro que le recomendó Izuku, quería terminar de leerlo para entablar una buena conversación con él sobre sus opiniones.

* * *

 **-Emm, ¿q-que necesitas, Yanagi-san?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a la chica de la clase B que estaba sentada en los sofás de la sala común con ropa civil.

 **-He venido para hablar con Midoriya-** , respondió Yanagi con tranquilidad mirando a la castaña mientras que el resto de los presentes comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos.

 **-Está buscando a Midoriya, al parecer no estábamos equivocados-** , le susurró Kaminari al resto de chismosos que habian estado al tanto del extraño acercamiento que tuvo la chica de la clase B con su amigo peliverde.

 **-Se los había dicho, no es usual que Izu-Izu estuviera hablando con ella en las escaleras durante la última semana, ya no come con nosotros-** , dijo Mina algo irritada de que la inexpresiva chica les estuviera arrebatando a su amigo, aunque más que nada estaba algo celosa de ella.

 **-Esto no nos concierne a nosotros, esto es asunto de Midoriya-** , dijo Iida con seriedad arreglándose los lentes queriendo respetar la vida personal de su amigo.

 **-¡Pero esto es interesante!, ¡podrían ser pareja!-** , reclamó Mineta con una expresión de dolor y celos de que Izuku fuera tan popular hasta con la clase B.

 **-La verdad es que Itsuka y varios de la clase B están igual de intrigados que nosotros por la repentina cercanía entre ellos dos, pero aun así han decidido respetar su espacio-** , dijo Momo de brazos cruzados con serenidad mientras que internamente estaba algo irritada pero hacia un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Yanagi podía escucharlos perfectamente desde su asiento, tampoco es que ellos se hubieran esforzado mucho en irse a otra habitación o por lo menos bajar la voz, por lo cual oírlos no era muy difícil.

De cualquier manera Yanagi agachó la cabeza sintiéndose algo incomoda por la conversación de ellos. No esperaba que continuas conversaciones con el peliverde durante los tiempos libres fueran tan evidentes como para atraer la atención de ambas clases.

 **-¿Exactamente de qué van a hablar?-** , preguntó Todoroki con serenidad sentado en otro sofá con la mirada puesta en la peligris que se giró a verle.

 **-Es algo personal-** , respondió Yanagi con tranquilidad y esto aumentó las sospechas del resto así como la imaginación de algunas.

 **-Oh, ¿Yanagi-san?-** , preguntó Izuku llegando a la sala común para percatarse de la presencia de su compañera de lectura, la cual se giró a verle rápidamente. **-¿Qué haces aquí?-** , preguntó curioso acercándose a ella mientras que eran rodeados por las miradas del resto de los presentes.

 **-Vine a devolverte el libro que me prestaste ayer, me gustaría conversar sobre él-** , respondió Yanagi poniéndose de pie mientras sacaba de su bolso el libro del chico para dárselo.

- **Pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje para acomodar mi habitación Yanagi-san, pero está bien, solo dame unos minutos y subimos a mi habitación-** , contestó el chico con una sonrisa y tranquilidad tomando su libro, pero se percató de que sus palabras habían sorprendido a su amiga. **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó confundido.

 **-¿Voy a ir a tu habitación?, ¿no será una molestia?-** , preguntó Yanagi sintiéndose algo nerviosa por la idea, además que las miradas de celos de algunas chicas no le ayudaban mucho.

 **-Para nada, además allí podremos conversar en privado sin molestar a los demás aquí-** , dijo él con inocencia para luego comenzar a dirigirse a las escaleras. **–Espera solo unos minutos, ponte cómoda en lo que vuelvo-** , agregó para luego subir las escaleras dejando a su amiga en un tenso silencio donde los alumnos de la clase A tenían sus miradas clavadas en ella.

Reiko trató de ignorar las miradas y se volvió a sentar en el sofá mientras miraba su regazo algo ansiosa y nerviosa. No sabía que ese desenlace pudiera ocurrir, tan solo le pensaba que quizás él y ella podrían ir a la biblioteca o algún lugar del campus para conversar en privado, no esperaba que él le diera permiso de entrar a su habitación.

Esperó un par de minutos en ese tenso silencio hasta que nuevamente llegó Izuku al lugar, captando la atención de los presentes y más importante de la chica de la clase B que se levantó de inmediato.

 **-Gracias por esperar Yanagi-san, sígueme por favor-** , dijo Izuku con una amplia sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de Reiko para luego guiarla hasta las escaleras bajo la mirada asesina de las chicas de la clase A, por suerte él era muy despistado en ese aspecto y no lo notó, pero en cambio Yanagi estaba notablemente sorprendida.

 **(Vaya, no esperaba que Midoriya tuviera tanta influencia en su clase)** , pensó ella algo incrédula por el aura de muerte que despedían las chicas por tan solo ver que ella iría a su habitación.

Una vez caminaron un poco, llegaron a la habitación del peliverde donde este le abrió la puerta a su amiga para que pasara primero y luego él entró cerrando la puerta al entrar.

 **-Es tal cual como esperaba que fuera-** , comentó Yanagi con tranquilidad viendo la cantidad de mercancía de All Might que adornaba la habitación de su amigo.

 **-L-Lamento ser tan predecible-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa para luego ir a sentarse en el borde de su cama. **-¿Entonces qué te pareció el libro, Yanagi-san?-** , preguntó ahora más tranquilo mirando a su amiga, la cual también se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama del chico.

 **-Pese a ser algo cortos los relatos, me pareció muy entretenida la estructura narrativa de hacerte leer las sensaciones que transmite la presencia en vez de su apariencia en concreto, es una manera muy práctica y efectiva de trasmitir terror-** , opinó Yanagi con calma y satisfecha, pues dicho libro colección de relatos de Lovecraft la había atrapado y aumentó su interés por el autor.

 **-¡Eso mismo pienso yo!, me parece muy adecuado el léxico tan exacto de Lovecraft para trasmitir el terror cósmico que te hace sentir pequeño e insignificante ante sus seres, como el humano teme a la desconocido entonces él muestra una infinidad de misterios y criaturas de las cuales escapan al entendimiento, de esa forma…-** , decía el chico con emoción para luego sumergirse en una larga explicación por la cual le encantaba el autor y sus relatos, así como más adelante comenzó a recomendarle otros autores a su amiga como Edgar Allan Poe y Stephen King.

Yanagi al ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado como cuando hablaban en la biblioteca o en las escaleras, no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue y calidad sonrisa mirando al peliverde que seguía divagando sobre autores de terror y libros de culto.

Honestamente a ella le parecía adorable la emoción tan infantil que mostraba él al entrar en un tema que le gustara, algo que sucedía muy seguido cuando mencionaba mínimamente un tema de héroes en lo cual él es más que un experto y fanático.

Quizás esa sea una de las razones que causaron que su presencia se volviera tan imprescindible para ella, ver esa sonrisa y esa naturalidad al hablar, cuando él estaba algo avergonzado y nervioso que le divertía a ella aunque no lo mostrara en el exterior, la satisfacción de responder sus preguntas sobre lo paranormal y recibir elogios de su parte, una gran cantidad de cosas habían influenciado en que Reiko Yanagi necesitara su dosis de Izuku para sentirse feliz.

 **-Yanagi-san… ¡Yanagi-san!-,** decía el peliverde cerca del rostro de ella mientras sacudía su mano al frente de su cara despertándola a ella de sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Uh?, ¿qué?-** , preguntó ella algo desorientada volteándose a ver al peliverde, pero al notar la cercanía de sus rostros entonces sus ojos se ampliaron de la sorpresa y sus mejillas se coloraron un poco.

 **-¿Estabas escuchando?-** , preguntó el chico alejándose con la mirada puesta en su amiga que pareció algo desconcentrada desde hace unos minutos y no le contestaba cuando le dirigía la palabra.

 **-Mmm, perdón, ¿me puedes repetir lo último que dijiste?-** , pidió Yanagi recuperando la calma y pasando los nervios.

 **-Te decía que mañana iré a una librería a comprar algunos libros y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que Reiko se volvía a sorprender y sus mejillas nuevamente se coloraron.

 **-¿C-Como una cita?-** , preguntó ella con el latido de su corazón acelerándose.

Izuku al escucharle se sonrojó mucho y comenzó a mostrarse muy nervioso.

 **-¡Y-Yo no lo había pensado así!, ¡es que p-pensaba que quizás querrías ver algún libro nuevo y sería mejor que buscáramos juntos!-** , decía con una sonrisa temblorosa y sacudiendo las manos al frente suyo para explicarse. **–A-Aunque supongo que también puedes considerarlo una cita-** , agregó desviando la mirada en otra dirección avergonzado y rascándose una mejilla.

Reiko se quedó muda en su lugar con el corazón en un puño. Nunca en su vida había pensado en algo como tener una cita o si quiera pensar en tener una relación tan cercana con un chico, y ahora Izuku le estaba invitando a una cita y lo peor de todo es que ella quería gritar que sí. No podía explicar para nada la razón de su emoción y porqué su corazón parecía que iba a explotar de felicidad, solo sabía es que quería estar cerca del peliverde y con un esfuerzo recuperó la compostura.

 **-Me… me encantaría acompañarte, Midoriya-** , aceptó Yanagi con su inexpresivo rostro como mascara de las verdaderas emociones que estaban revolviéndose en su interior.

Izuku sonrió algo nervioso al oír su respuesta. **–E-En ese caso nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca y te doy los demás detalles, Yanagi-san-** , dijo el peliverde y ella asintió mientras que desviaba la mirada en otra dirección.

 **-Está bien que me llames por mi nombre, Midoriya-** , dijo Reiko algo tímida evitando ver a la cara al chico que se mostró sorprendido.

 **-P-Pero no sería adecuado que yo me tomara esa confianza-** , contestó el chico algo nervioso y no muy seguro de aceptar.

Yanagi se giró a verle y con sus manos tomó una de él para mirarle fijamente y acercar un poco su rostro, cosa que provocó que el chico se paralizara de los nervios y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

 **-Insisto-** , decía Reiko mientras que su intensa mirada desarmaba al peliverde de cualquier contraargumento que tuviera en mente y solo le quedó resignarse.

 **-D-De acuerdo… Reiko-san-** , respondió Izuku y sus ojos se ensancharon impactados al ver como los labios de Yanagi se habían curvado en una cálida y feliz sonrisa que era idéntica a aquella que pudo ver cuando la vio en la biblioteca por primera vez.

Estaba sin palabras y su ritmo cardíaco estaba como loco. No podía despegar su vista de ella por mucho que quisiera, y no quería. Verla tan cerca y con esa expresión solo lo había cautivado y atrapado como si fuerzas superiores le hayan despojado de la habilidad de mover su cuerpo o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la chica al frente suyo.

 **-Hermosa-** , esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios de forma inconsciente y esto provocó que Reiko se mostrara sorprendida y que luego se apartara rápidamente estando levemente sonrojada. **–Uh… ¡l-lo siento, pensé en voz alta!, q-quiero decir, etto… ¡lo siento!-** , se disculpaba el chico sin poder excusarse a causa de los nervios y luego agachó la cabeza en reverencia.

 **-No te preocupes Midoriya, no me molestó-** , respondió Yanagi evitando mirar al chico que aun sin haber hecho algo malo se estaba disculpando, debía haber límites legales en cuan tierno puede ser.

Izuku se recompuso avergonzado y algo tímido mirando en otra dirección y ambos se vieron en un silencio algo incómodo.

 **-Etto… podrías llamarme también por mi nombre Reiko-san, l-lo digo para que estemos parejos, de otra manera no me sentiría cómodo-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa rascándose la nuca mientras miraba de reojo a su amiga.

 **-Si lo dices así entonces supongo que está bien… Izuku-** , decía ella mirándole de reojo para luego sentirse extrañamente feliz por el simple hecho de llamarle por su nombre. **–Izuku, Izuku, Izuku, Izuku-** , dijo unas cuantas veces más en voz baja y para sí misma mientras que una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

 **-Entonces si tengo razón-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa amigable captando la atención de Yanagi que se giró a verle intrigada.

 **-¿Razón en qué, Izuku?-** , preguntó ella aprovechando la oportunidad de volver a llamarle por su nombre.

 **-Que te vez mucho más linda cuando sonríes-** , respondió el peliverde ampliando su sonrisa hablando con genuina honestidad sin tomar en cuenta el peso de sus palabras, las cuales calaron fuerte en la peligris que bajó la mirada con sus ojos cubierto por la sombra de su cabello mientras se veía un poco de su sonrojo.

 **-En ese caso trataré de hacerlo un poco más-** , dijo en voz baja para sí misma e Izuku solo ladeó la cabeza a un lado confundido al no haberle escuchado.

 **-De cualquier manera… R-Reiko-san, ¿quieres que te preste otro libro?-** , preguntó el chico con emoción parándose de su cama acercándose a las estanterías donde tenía unos cuantos libros más.

 **-Si no es problema, quisiera que me acompañaras a la biblioteca para mostrarte un libro nuevo que me pareció muy interesante-,** contestó ella con calma y él se giró a verle.

 **-Claro, déjame tomar mi teléfono y nos vamos-** , aceptó contento para tomar su teléfono y colocárselo en el bolsillo.

 **-Y por favor no le digas a nadie sobre nuestra cita-** , agregó ella con tranquilidad colocándose de pie frente al peliverde.

 **-¿Por qué, Reiko-san?-** , preguntó Izuku con inocencia y genuinamente confundido.

Yanagi analizó bien que responder antes de hablar. **–Porque varios van a querer ir y no me siento muy cómoda con tanta gente-** , mintió claramente ya que suponía la reacción que tendrían los amigos de Izuku al enterarse de su cita, como por ejemplo seguirles o llegar a interrumpirles, y Reiko no permitiría que eso sucediera.

 **-En ese caso lo mantendré en secreto, confía en mí-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa, cosa que provocó que Reiko se sintiera un poco mal por mentirle, pero era por una buena razón. **-¿Nos vamos?-** , le preguntó el chico a su ella mientras que le abría la puerta con caballerosidad.

Yanagi sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación junto a Izuku en dirección a la biblioteca.

Durante el trayecto no estaban tomados de la mano ni hablaban mucho. No porque no quisieran o algo así, sino que no era necesario en ese momento, solo eran ellos dos con el cómodo silencio al cual estaban acostumbrados.

Inmersos en el momento y en los pensamientos de uno del otro, tan solo siguieron su camino sintiendo como estaban unidos a través de una sensación misteriosa. Una sensación que les permitía comunicarse sin el uso de palabras, una que los había acostumbrado a interactuar con el otro con una naturalidad increíble, una que hizo que comenzaran a pensar en ellos y en un posible futuro juntos.

Más adelante tanto Reiko como Izuku averiguarían que esa sensación misteriosa en su interior era llamada… amor.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Solo puedo decirles que me gustó mucho escribir sobre este ship, honestamente no esperaba mucho pero cuando comencé a escribir no pude parar hasta que lo finalicé, y tengo que decir que estoy satisfecho con el resultado.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten que les ha parecido en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
